


Not a Problem

by ChaoticMischeif



Series: Hotted Dogs [7]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMischeif/pseuds/ChaoticMischeif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Phew! Finally another chapter! Sorry it's so short, but at least it's there!</p></blockquote>





	Not a Problem

Loki had been more than grateful to have had the company, not to mention the decent meal. Despite the very nice accommodations; Thor bound Loki to the room and usually only brought him things you would imagine being in some sort of dungeon (Thor was not a good cook).   
All in all it wasn’t so bad. After all, there was that adorable mortal that seemed more than happy to at least talk to the god. Loki had never been a big eater, but he did graze at what Peter had brought him. As he ate he poured over the pages of his books. Surely, there had to be a way to stop his creations. Perhaps, he should have been a bit more careful and taken notes along the road to their births. 

As the god read, his mind kept drifting back to the conversation(s) he’d had with Peter. They had spoken about a great deal of different subjects. Loki sighed and closed the book in his lap, then glared at the ceiling. Why couldn’t he focus and why was Peter occupying his thoughts? He shook his head and sighed. Decidedly, he rose from his seat and sauntered toward the adjoined bathroom. As the god walked, his miscellaneous pieces of armor and clothes dropped to the floor in a neat trail. 

The bathroom steamed up quickly as Loki had turned the hot water on and stepped into the shower. His body created more steam as the water hit his skin. A hiss escaped through his teeth as his low body temperature was tested by the heat of the water. Loki shivered and relaxed, letting the sensation clear his mind.

Peter wasn’t sure if Loki was actually in his room or not. He knocked on the door anyway and when there was no answer, he cautiously entered the room. It was a nicely kept room; not that Tony’s house (tower) was ever cluttered. The young man noted the food had been partially eaten, but he didn’t want to take the plates right away, just in case the god wasn’t finished. He felt a little nervous; maybe this was a bad idea. The young, super hero stood there, not sure if he should leave or wait. As he looked around, he noticed the trail of clothing and his face heated up. That was universal language for someone being in the shower. 

Before Peter could make any decision, Loki had emerged from the bathroom, clad in not but a towel. His facial expression was blank as he stared at Peter, now at a loss of what to do, himself. A slight blush covered the god’s cheek as he cleared his throat. “Did you forget something?”

“Yes. N-No! I uh..came back for..the dishes.” He covered his eyes and glanced away. ‘Come on, Pete. It’s not as if he has something you don’t. Act casual!’  
Loki nodded and quickly picked up his clothes and put them away properly. “That’s fine. I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you knock. Also, thank you for the food..”

“N-Not a problem.” Peter stuttered and grabbed the plates. “Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Finally another chapter! Sorry it's so short, but at least it's there!


End file.
